A New Life and Angst Teenagers
by copiicat
Summary: Demyx and Zexion have finally moved on to the next life, but then they find out that they have kids....wait, WHAT? -Zemyx- *ABANDONED* But I'll still keep it up for you to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters!**

**AN:**** I decided to delete Murderer, So I'm sorry for anyone who liked and started reading that story, but once I finish this one, I'll post it back up.**

**But! This one will be better, and actually have a plot this time :D lol**

**-o-o-o-**

A New Life and Angst Teenagers

Prologue

"Are you sure he's here Zexy?"

"Yes I'm sure. Everyone else has found their own recently, so this should be the only place he'll be! So sit still!"

"What if he's not here? Demyx asked fidgeting nervously in his seat.

Zexion sighed "I just know it Dem" He grabbed Demyx's hand and gave it a squeeze "He's here. I can feel it. it's a miracle that I even found _you_ here, in this city."

Demyx squeezed back "I-I know, but—"

"Um, Mister and…Mister Amane?" said a lady with short brown hair, holding a clipboard "this way please"

The other people in the waiting room gave the two men distasteful looks as they got up from their chairs, and Demyx started fidgeting again.

"Keep still Dem! What will he think if he sees you like this?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just nervous OK?"

They made their way down many corridors, passing many people, young and some old, most of them looking back at the two men holding hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said the lady they were following. She turned and held out her hand. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Yuna, and I'll be your escort around this place. I'll also be your own personal councillor, so if you have any problems with your child, then I'm here to talk!"

Zexion nodded and shook her hand "I'm Zexion, and this is my fiancée, Demyx". He nudged Demyx with his elbow.

"O-oh! Hi, I'm Demyx, nice to meet you"

Yuna just smiled and continued on her way through the corridors "So then, when did you decide to adopt a child?"

"We both just came up with the idea a while ago. Its quite funny if you thing about it" Zexion answered. _If you think about it, we both woke up covered in sweat, breathing deeply after having this same dream at the same time, about this child. We knew out time had come. I know he's here._

Yuna just nodded in response. "would you like to know more about the boy you will be meeting?" She asked "Or would you just like to meet him?"

"I'd like to know a little about him please" piped up Demyx

Yuna smiled again "Very well then. Lets see here…" She flipped through some pages on her clipboard "Ah! Here we go! Well…some of his class work isn't that great, just math and English, which he could improve on a bit. His artwork, music skills and creative writing is amazing. He isn't very sociable, and he gets teased a lot because of it, but he makes friends easily. And I think that's it! Any questions?"

"How old is he?" Zexion asked

"16"

"And what's his name?" asked Demyx from beside Zexion.

Yuna only smiled again. "You'll have to ask him that yourself now, wont you?…Ah! Here we are! Room 96!" Lout music could be heard from inside the room and when Yuna opened the door, the music got louder.

Demyx's jaw dropped at the sight of the room. The walls were painted a purple-blue and had posters of every rock bad he ever knew. To the right of the room was a single bed covered with so many clothes, you couldn't see the bed itself. On the other side of the room stood a desk with a black laptop. Little trinkets, figurines and just plain junk covered the rest of the desk.

Zexion wasn't concerned with the state of the room. Jus the boy who was sitting under an open window on a dark green beanbag next to the desk. He nudged Demyx back to life with his elbow, trying to get him to look were he was looking. It worked.

And they could have sworn both their hearts stopped beating for a second when they looked in the corner, at the boy who was sitting there, strumming away on his guitar.

Zexion knew, that this, was a new beginning for the three of them.

-o-o-o-

**Cookies for reviews!! D**

**3333**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**-o-o-o-**

A New Life and Angst Teenagers

Chapter 1

_Zexion woke with a start. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it._

_He got up and placed his black coat on, not caring that he was only wearing plain black boxers. Summoning up a portal he sighed and looked around the room, Demyx still wasn't back from his mission, and Zexion was worried. He doesn't usually take _this_ long on missions._

_Once he stepped through the portal, he looked around the meeting room…only a couple of other members were here. It seemed they felt this weird feeling too. Taking a seat, Zexion ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The members of the organization only feel this feeling when something bad happens to another member. Zexion ignored the little hole of worry at the back of his mind and concentrated more on where the other members were._

_It was at least half and hour before the remaining members of the organization finally turned up, with Xemnas coming in last._

"_I am afraid I have some bad news" He started "We have lost another"_

_Murmurs erupted the hall, but Zexion was the only one who stayed quiet, trying to listen to the rest._

"_I am afraid the keyblade master has taken number IX, Demyx."_

_After hearing that an eerie silence filled the room. Then, talk and laughter filled it back up._

"_HA! Finally! That little wimp didn't stand a chance in this organization!"_

"_Hmm... Now I can work on my experiments in peace…_finally_"_

"_Were dropping out fast aren't we? I wonder who'll be next."_

_Nobody noticed Zexion summon a portal and leave the room. No one noticed the solemn look he was wearing._

_Once Zexion made it back to his room, he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what was wrong. _Nobodies don't feel. What am I feeling?How can I feel? I don't have a heart! We all don't!

_Questions racked his brain, making it hurt. He bit back a sob and something wet traveled down his cheeks. He lifted his hand and felt them. _Tears? Why am I crying?! I can't feel sadness! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL! I DON'T HAVE A HEART!_ The tears wouldn't stop now, they came down more, falling onto his bed he was leaning over, leaving stains and making little patter noises._

_Zexion fell asleep crying that night. _

_When he woke, he knew what was wrong. He was in love. In love with Demyx. But now Demyx was gone. Never coming back. Ever._

_He started to cry again. He couldn't stop it. The tears came again and he suddenly felt tired, even though he had just woken up._

_He decided to have a shower. Thinking it'll help, he got undressed and stepped into the stall, grabbing the bar of soap and washing himself thoroughly. Looking around, his chest felt a pang of grief as he saw a blue bottle of shampoo, sitting next to his own._

That's not mine._ He thought. _It's Demyx's_. He picked it up and opened it, smelling the contents. _It smells like him_. Smiling, he squirted some into his hand, and massaged it into his own hair._

_Once he had finished washing himself, he got out, wrapped a towel around his hips and headed back to his own room next-door, where he could wallow in peace._

**-o-o-o-**

"Zexion! Hellooo? You in there?" Demyx waved a hand in front of Zexion's face.

"Huh? Wha—?"

"You kinda spaced out there for a second. You OK?"

"Oh? Yeah I'm fine."

Demyx smiled "Good. Wouldn't want your mind walking off when we learn each others names."

"Should I leave you now?" said Yuna from the door. Demyx nodded. "OK then, I'll be down at my office. Just go back to the waiting room and ask the lady at the counter for me when you're done." She walked away, the clinking of her heels slowly fading down the hall.

Demyx took a step forward. "Um…can I come in?" He asked the boy.

The boy looked up, hesitated then nodded, and Zexion had a chance to study him. He had creamy-brown hair with a few bluish streaks running through it, the back of it just at his shoulders, his fringe was clipped up with a few hair pins, out of his face. He was wearing a long sleeve black and white striped shirt and baggy cargo pants. On his feet were rainbow toe-socks. Zexion smirked at that.

"Um…Hi! I'm De—"

"Demyx, I know" Said the kid, not looking up from his guitar. "And your Zexion"

"That's right…and you are?" asked Zexion

The boy looked up at that. "You don't know?" he looked puzzled "I thought Yuna would have told you."

"Nope. She said we had to ask you ourselves." Said Demyx.

"Oh…Well…my name is…" He mumbled something after that that Demyx and Zexion couldn't hear.

"Pardon? What did you say it was?" Zexion asked, stepping forward a bit, trying to hear clearer.

"Its…Dexion" he blushed and looked down, as if waiting for something. But nothing came. He looked up at the two men. "Huh? You're not laughing?"

"Why would we laugh?" said Demyx sitting down in front of Dexion, on the ground. He smiled "I think its an awesome name!"

"Oh…" Dexion blushed harder "Thanks…I guess"

"No prob!"

_I guess Demyx has finally turned off his 'nervous' mode_ thought Zexion. He sat down next to Demyx and leaned into his shoulder, closing his eyes, he felt tired all of a sudden.

He was suddenly jerked awake by the body he was leaning on.

"Huh? Wuzz wrong?"

Demyx giggled. "Dex asked you a question, sleepy head!"

"Oh? How long was out for?"

"Hm…'bout 45 minutes. He asked you were you worked at."

"At Hollow Bastion High School as a _English_ teacher…" Zexion smirked.

Dexion gulped. "O-oh r-really?"

"Yep! And I'm an office secretary" Demyx said, being proud of himself.

Zexion coughed and looked at his watch. Eyes widening he tapped Demyx on the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's getting late Dem, I think its time to go"

Dexion's face dropped. And Demyx pouted.

"Aww really? Well, OK then" He got up and brushed off his pants "We'll see you to—"

"Are you going to be adopting me?" Dexion abruptly asked.

Silence filled the room awkwardly.

Demyx went to say something, but Zexion cut him off.

"There will be a 85 percent chance we will" He ruffled Dexion's hair affectionately. "We'll have to think about it over night, OK?"

"OK…Thanks" he smiled and Zexion and Demyx left the room, closing the door behind them.

After they left they went and saw Yuna down at her office and told her they'd think about it overnight, and get back to her the next day. She said that was fine, continuously saying what an amazing and well-behaved boy Dexion was.

The two of them were now heading home. Zexion was driving. He kept looking to his left, to where Demyx was sitting, facing the window.

"Dem… You haven't spoken to me since we were with Dexion…what's wrong? Is it about that '85 percent' thing I said?" Demyx flinched and Zexion knew he was right. "I'm sorry, OK? But we _do_ need to think about it…"

"I know, but you said you knew he was there!… Why do we need to think about it, when that's him!"

"But it might not be—"

"It is! _I_ know it! Were adopting him and that's final!"

Zexion sighed. One Demyx said something was final, it's final. He never changes his mind. _Unless it's for sex. He'd do anything for sex._ He smirked at that.

"Fine, now can you just, stop ignoring me please?"

"You mean it? We can adopt him?!"

"Yes Demyx, we're adopting him…We're home now." Zexion parked the car and got out. Demyx ran over and glomped him, wrapping his legs around Zexion's waist.

"I love you Zexy" He said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, now get down, your heavy"

Demyx pouted and got down, following his soon-to-be husband inside the house "That's not nice!"

"It was a joke, you're not heavy…your perfect"

He giggled back and walked into the bedroom. Starting to get ready for bed, Zexion followed him, put his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm…I'm so happy Dem, I have you, and now we both finally have Dexion."

"I'm happy too, I'm happy you found me…"

"After looking for so long" Zexion chuckled and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed. Demyx mimicked him.

Once they were both in bed and comfortably facing each other, "I love you" whispered Demyx.

"I love you too, now go to sleep…big day tomorrow…" Zexion whispered back, pulling Demyx closer to him, tucking his head under his own chin, and falling into a deep sleep.

**-o-o-o-**

So much fluffy-ness! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's longer than the first one

**Cookies for reviews!**


End file.
